character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MagicCloud6/Sonic Franchise: Archie Sonic Plot Armor
Introduction For those who do not know, it is widely said in the debate community that Archie Comics' Sonic has a kind of plot armor that protects it, let's see if that's true. *‘‘‘Note’’’: I'm not trying to update Sonic profiles with this, much less trying to include NLF in Sonic Profile, I'm just doing this because some people were interested in the subject, and maybe without a blog so the subject would just be ignored, more rage would arise in the franchise Sonic, and that would only cause more problems than creating this harmless blog. The Origin: Sonic 35 After years collecting Power Ring, Sonic reached the value of number one billion. A great value that according to the Ancient Walkers is so great that no other being came to accomplish such a feat. Sonic was then transported to a strange Zone where the Ancient Walkers tested him, trying to pass on to him some kind of knowledge for him involving the Power Rings and the Chaos Emeralds, anyway the journey itself is not important to us at least for now. As soon as it came out of the strange dimension, it was revealed that Sonic was protected with a strange aura. It is this aura that we will work on now. The Mecha Madness 'Sonic 39' Mecha madness had its beginning in Sonic 39 and involves Sonic being kidnapped by Robotnik becoming Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic should then attack Knothole, to make sure that Sonic Mecha would not be influenced by his personality Robotnik decided to make Mecha Sonic into a "mindless robot" through the program known as "Brain Burn-Thru" that was supposed to completely destroy Sonic's personality giving full control of Sonic Mecha to Robotnik. 'Mecha Madness Special' However later Mecha Sonic demonstrates hesitation, he does not feel well when attacking Tails, hesitates to send the coordinates of Knothole among other things as if playing in front of Mecha Knuckles to protect one that was supposed to be "his enemy" of an explosion. 'The Aura' It is explained then that the protective aura was not something unique of chapter 35, it is explained then that the Power Ring created a Mystical Protective Aura that prevented the mind of Sonic being destroyed. Nicole then reveals that it is also possible to use the power of the aura to rewrite reality to re-establish Sonic's original physical and spiritual existence. And yes, it is confirmed that the One Billionth Power Ring was responsible for the feat Enerjak Reborn 'Sonic 181: Finitevus Hex' During Sonic 181-184 the villain Enerjak resurfaced, being created from Knuckles. In Sonic 181 it is made clear that Finitevus put a kind of charm on Knuckles, a type of mind control that for example prevents telepathy. 'Sonic 182: Finitevus Hex' It was also indicated the possibility of the Finitevus Charm being controlling the mind of Knuckles, in addition it was revealed that it nullifies the ability to use the powers of the Emerald Master and also is apparently a spell difficult to be broken. 'Sonic 183: Finitevus Hex and Sonic Aura' It is revealed that the Finitevus spell completely canceled the connection between any other being with the Master Emerald, nullifying the powers of those who use it unless they have a direct connection to the Chaos Force (Like Knuckles and Shadow). Something strange happens. Even with the powers of all nullified by Finitevus, Sonic touches the Emerald Master and begins to use his powers using the justification that could break the Finitevus spell using his "Positive Aura" just like he did with Perfect Chaos. 'Sonic 184: Finitevus Hex and Sonic Aura' Sonic once again mentions the existence of his "Positive Aura" that would have been responsible for purifying Perfect Chaos. Sonic says there was actually a progess (Knuckles did not seem to be as aggressive as before, or use so much power, but it was not enough). Again it is said that the Finitevus spell controls Knuckles' mind. The details of the Finitevus spell are clarified. Finitevus is in fact controlling Knuckles's mind, according to him the spell made Master Emerald and his followers follow his will, so as soon as Knuckles touched the Master Emerald he became a slave to Finitevus's ideals. Further it is explained that the spell had been sealed, so that it would not be easy to break it, to remove the seal would require someone to sacrifice. Anyway, Finitevus is surprised that Sonic is able to use the power of Master Emerald without being affected by his spell, but Finitevus does not know why. Locke decides to sacrifice himself to break the seal of the spell, so it happens Sonic is able to use his aura to break the enchantment of Finitevus. 'Bonus: The “Perfect Chaos Thing”' You are possibly surprised that there are so many mentions to Perfect Chaos and the Sonic 84 edition, but I have not mentioned any of this before. The reason is because these mentions are a "retcon", I say not exactly a change of what happened, but a clarification that was not planned at that time. In the original story it is shown that when Perfect Chaos was electrocuted, he was defeated and regressed to its original form. The only moment when “Positive Something” is used in the Adventure Saga is when Tikal mentions that Perfect Chaos only used the negative energy of the emeralds and Sonic could still use their positive energy. Anyway, the saga "Enerjek Reborn" changes this story saying that Sonic had an aura that nullified Perfect Chaos, so it was a great retcon. Mogul Rising: Plot Armor During Sonic 186 Mogul explains that somehow, Sonic is protected by a great power that prevents Sonic from being defeated. No matter what happens, it does not matter what disadvantage Sonic is in. (In this case referring to the two times that Mogul became Master Mogul) fate somehow changes to ensure Sonic wins, as some kind of cosmic joke against the enemies of Sonic. Also in Sonic 187 Merlin appears to break the spells of Mogul and Finitevus, he finds curious the fact that Sonic had not been affected by any of this and wanted to make sure that nothing bad had affected him. Operation: Clean Sweep 'Sonic 210: I've figured it all out' In Sonic 200 Dr.Eggman goes crazy after being defeated by Sonic several times, he goes insane. After 10 issues, Eggman apparently regains sanity. From time to time Eggman realizes the meaning of everything that had happened until then, because Sonic was the one that most absorbed Chaotic Energy in all his existence (which had already been confirmed by the Ancient Walkers) that ended up making him in the Embodiment of Chaos itself. Chaos itself is an invisible force, which is unpredictable at the quantum level of which no planning is capable of preparing for it. Sonic would be the chaos, the constant of inconstancy. Basically this means that no matter the situation, there is always a minuscule possibility of something completely unpredictable happen, and as Sonic is the very embodiment of chaos, then he always had this in his own favor. 'Sonic Genesis' |-|Change the World= |-|Change to Conquest= |-|Change Sonic= Knowing all of this, Dr. Eggman developed a project from which he could rewrite all reality, and thereby rewrite Sonic himself, taking away the power of chaos. But you know… this is a plan so… Even in this situation, Sonic's chaos constant acts and protects Sonic. In this way Eggman still needs to include the constant of chaos in his plans trying to find a way to solve the puzzle of predicting the unpredictable and unexplainable. As Sonic is still the chaotic constant he still acts against Eggman until the last second, and as he is chaos then he does the impossible. A current of energy that should kill him actually turns Sonic into Super Sonic. Because Sonic is Chaos, it's the constant. Summing Up After years collecting Power Rings, Sonic became the one with the greatest chaotic power in all existence, becoming the incarnation of chaos itself. This chaotic power creates a mystical aura that protects Sonic from the most important situations from which it would be impossible for anyone to survive. Then Sonic receives the following powers: *Mind Control/Morality Manipulation Resistance: The protective barrier prevents Sonic's mind from being destroyed by Eggman, and also prevents Sonic from being affected by Finitevus's mental control; *Revert Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation/Reality Warping: Although it needs to be activated (other than mental protection that’s passive), Sonic's aura is able to rewrite reality to restore Sonic's original physical and spiritual essence; *Resistance to Power Nullification: It is not affected by the Finitevus Spell which should nullify anyone's ability to utilize Master Emerald's powers; *Magic Nullification: Sonic's aura is able to nullify spells; *Some form of Plot Manipulation/Fate Manipulation/Plot Armor: Being the constant of chaos, Sonic is able to accomplish what should be impossible, always being able to accomplish what is necessary to achieve victory since reality itself is able to rewrite to save Sonic allowing even that who should kill Sonic, is actually responsible for his victory. Category:Blog posts